Eleanora
Eleanora was once a noble born vampire that served the pure breed vampire Birkyne before falling to Vandalieu's Death Attribute Charm and choosing to serve him. Appearance A beautiful woman with red hair that came down to her waist appeared from within Birkyne’s shadow. If she were to appear at a ball, noblemen experienced in giving compliments would exhaust their vocabulary to praise her beauty from the depths of their hearts. She was wearing a smile that would instantly make any man fall in love with her. Personality Biography she was the youngest among Birkyne’s subordinates, having only become a Noble-born Vampire several years ago, she was a talented woman who had established herself as one of the best. It was expected that in a few hundred years’ time, she would become one of the most powerful followers of the【Evil God of Joyful Life】other than the Pure-breed Vampires themselves. Even Ternecia had killed several of her own subordinates out of irritation at the fact that they would never reach her level. She is a beautiful Pure-breed Vampire who has become a Vampire Viscount, undergone a Job-change to Vassal Warrior and even conquered sunlight. As a result of doing her best to get stronger for Vandalieu’s sake, she has indeed become strong, but she is a little troubled by the fact that her master is busy with housework. Vandalieu gave her the power to overcome the sun and executed a plan that allowed her to defeat Isla, a clearly superior foe. Her belief that Vandalieu is a more fearsome being than the Pure-breed Vampires has grown even deeper. Isla and the Vampires, who became Vampire Zombies, have become Eleanora’s subordinates. Her current objective is to have all of them acquire the Sunlight Resistance skill. Summary She studied combat diligently in order to be of use to Vandalieu, so her magic-related skills have not developed. But while she is by his side as a servant, she looks more and more like his guardian. She feels apologetic to Darcia every time she is mistakenly assumed to be Vandalieu’s mother, and she feels angry, thinking, “I don’t want to become a mother! I haven’t even had any experience!” She also feels depressed, wondering, “Do I really look that old?” Her master is rapidly becoming more otherworldly, but she acknowledged Vandalieu as the most fearsome master in the world right at the beginning; she does not feel a renewed fear of him. While she feels a sense of closeness with Vandalieu’s new servant, Bellmond, she also feels a burning sense of rivalry. She turned five people from the First Cultivation Village including the chief’s son, Sebas, into Subordinate Vampires, but she has never actually had any subordinates of her own before except for Isla and the other Vampire Zombies, so she is troubled as to how to treat them. Thus, she has currently told them to first undergo a Job-change and become Rank five and is now leaving them be. She has polished her skills in swordsmanship and undergone a Job-change, so she has become a little stronger than she was in the third volume. Relationships M'aster' Vandalieu Eleanora frequently thought of her firm belief that her M'aster' a small Dhampir was far more fearsome than Birkyne and the other Pure-breed Vampires. She was thinking the same tonight as well, but at the same time, as she thought about the policies of her master, the most fearsome being in this world, she asked herself, “Why?” By selling the Goblin-head-shaped communication devices, her M'aster '''Vandalieu could easily acquire a fortune and the position of baron, so why was he so fixated on the process of becoming an adventurer, gaining achievements and becoming a nobleman It he have By selling the Goblin-head-shaped communication devices, her M'aster 'Vandalieu could easily acquire a fortune and the position of baron, so why was he so fixated on the process of becoming an adventurer, gaining achievements and becoming a nobleman? Even without the communication devices, he could use Golem Transmutation to change the shapes of gemstones or even Magic Stones, combine them and turn pebble-sized gemstones into large ones worthy of shining in the crown of a king. Wouldn’t he be able to easily gain the status of honorary nobleman if he demonstrated this ability? For Magic Stones, only Magic Stones from monsters of the same race with the same Rank could be combined due to issues with Mana compatibility, but even so, her M'aster 'Vandalieu would be able to combine Magic Stones to create larger ones when previously the only improvement possible was to polish them. These were Eleanora’s thoughts, but her M'aster 'Vandalieu had told her, “I can only see a future where influential people turn me into a slave or something and simply extract my Mana for their own use.” Indeed, Eleanora didn’t believe that all influential people were virtuous. In fact, she believed that over ninety percent of them were conspirators or villains. But at the same time, she believed that unimaginably foolish influential people would make up less than ten percent. I think that as long as they are not unimaginably foolish, they would realize that turning Vandalieu-sama into their enemy would lead to their ruin, but… Eleanora questioned Vandalieu acquired enormous wings. As it creating a new legends and start creating myths say to “Vandalieu-sama, are you planning to go beyond creating legends and start creating myths “As a method of transport, it is indeed inferior to the Teleportation spell of the space attribute But even so Materialization enormous three pairs of wings protruding from the beck of a bird consisting of only a torso, he resembled a very ominous bird Subordinate '''Vampire subordinates ' A few villagers slaves of the run mine Who asked to be turned into vampires * Sebas 'Undead Vampire ' Both subordinate and Noble-born Vampires under her command * Isla Old and new * Rank: 9 * Race: Abyssal Vampire * Level: 47 * Job: Subordinate War Princess * Job level: 27 * Job history: Slave, Servant, Apprentice Mage, Apprentice Warrior, Mage, Demon Eye User, Vassal Warrior * Age: 10 years old (20 years old at time of Vampire transformation, 30 years old in total) * Passive skills: ** Self-Enhancement: Subordination: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 6 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 6 ** Intuition: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 3 ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Sunlight Resistance: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Allure: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Mining: Level 1 ** Time-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** Mana Control: Level 3 ** Bloodsucking: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Swordsmanship: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 4 ** Steal: Level 1 ** Housework: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!)) ** Surpass Limits: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Chant Revocation: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** Charming Demon Eyes: Level 7 * Rank: 8 * Race: Noble-born Vampire Baroness * Level: 47 * Job: Demon Eye User * Job level: 70 * Job history: Slave, Servant, Apprentice Mage, Apprentice Warrior, Mage * Age: 6 years old (20 years old at time of Vampire transformation) * Passive skills: ** Self-Enhancement: Subordination: Level 3 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 2 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Intuition: Level 3 ** Mental Corruption: Level 3 ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 3 ** Detect Presence: Level 3 * Active skills: ** Mining: Level 1 ** Time-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** Mana Control: Level 3 ** Swordsmanship: Level 1 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 1 ** Silent Steps: Level 3 ** Steal: Level 1 ** Housework: Level 2 * Unique skills: ** Charming Demon Eyes: Level 7 * Rank: 9 * Race: Noble-born Vampire Viscount * Level: 47 * Job: Vassal Warrior * Job level: 45 * Job history: Slave, Servant, Apprentice Mage, Apprentice Warrior, Mage, Demon Eye User * Age: 8 years old (20 years old at time of Vampire transformation, 28 years old in total) * Passive skills: ** Self-Enhancement: Subordination: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 3 ** Mental Corruption: Level 3 ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 3 ** Sunlight Resistance: Level 3 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Mining: Level 1 ** Time-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** Mana Control: Level 3 ** Swordsmanship: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Steal: Level 1 ** Housework: Level 2 ** Shield Technique: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Armor Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Chant Revocation: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Charming Demon Eyes: Level 7 Category:Vampires Category:Noble-born Vampires